


run like your life depends on it

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: They have to run. There's simply no other choice.





	run like your life depends on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriouswhisperstyphoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouswhisperstyphoon/gifts), [TinCanTelephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinCanTelephone/gifts).



> AU: Canon Future  
> Word Count: 1147  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: canon compliant fear  
> Prompt: Kiss in a rush of adrenaline by gloriouswhisperstyphoon and cats-and-metersticks

Jyn can practically hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, and Cassian is two steps behind her, a rifle in his hands. She has her own truncheons out, but they’re slowing her down - she should stop and put them away, so that they’re no longer catching on the branches and trees they’re running through, but if she stops, if the adrenaline stops pounding through her, she’ll get caught, and if she gets caught - 

She can’t think about it. Jyn can’t think about what happens if she’s caught, if Cassian’s caught, if _they’re_  caught. They can beat this, they can win, they can run fast enough, run far enough, hide well enough - they just have to last. They don’t have to fight their way out, they don’t have to fight their way to the surface, they just have to wait long enough, wait it out, just survive until their time comes.

“Don’t stop!” Cassian yells, and she doesn’t need him to tell her that, doesn’t need him to remind her, which tells her something worse - he needs the reminder, he needs to remember to keep going he needs - he needs to stop lagging behind.

She would tell him to drop the blaster, but Jyn already knows he won’t leave it behind, so she won’t waste her breath. Instead, she starts looking for options - there’s no branches strong enough for them to climb, so that is out - besides, they would be sitting ducks. 

That means hiding, and she doesn’t know this area well enough to know what to look for, so she just has to keep running for somewhere they can duck into, something that might work.

There’s a tree laying across the path and she jumps over it easily, but it takes Cassian a second, and she pauses, turns back, grabs his hand and half yanks him over it, because she won’t leave him behind. Leaving him behind isn’t an option, and she can’t think about it because she knows they’re losing time, but they _have to keep going_.

“Just go,” he yells, but she yanks his hand harder even as they start to run, and yeah, he should probably have both hands on his blaster, but she won’t let go, tugs him along with every step.

“Not without you!” she yells back, and she knows, knows that they can’t run anymore, but if they stop, if they stop running - 

They have to hide.

She’s breathing so hard that it hurts, and her legs are burning, and Cassian’s hand is slipping from hers with every other step, but she catches, out of the corner of her eye, a set of rocks on the side of a hill, and there’s big boulders, and they can - they can do this, they’re younger, they’re stronger, they - damn that blaster, but they can do it.

“Over here!” she says, and she tugs Cassian towards the hill, to the rocks. It’s hard, but she can climb up, and she turns around when she reaches a boulder, grabbing the blaster from Cassian, and he climbs up behind her, his leg probably killing him, but neither one of them will accept defeat.

Not yet. Not until they are actually caught.

The next few seconds are painful because her fingers are slipping, but she somehow makes it over the ledge, and her palm is bleeding, but she doesn’t care, because then Cassian is dragging himself up beside her, and she remembers another time, climbing with him, but then they’re both rolling deeper onto the ledge, and her back is hitting the next section, and she-

She knows they can’t be seen from below, that they’re up so high they probably won’t be heard, and Cassian is breathing hard, and she-

Jyn grabs Cassian, pulls him against the wall with her, as far away from the ledge as they can be, and she kisses him. Kisses him because they made it, because he wouldn’t leave the karking blaster behind, because they’re safe, maybe, because they can’t go anymore, because - 

Because Force above, she loves him, loves this man, and his body has rolled on top of hers, and his weight is perfect, is home, and he has one arm holding himself up, the other running into the hair falling from her bun, and she-

She can’t help herself as her fingers run into his jacket, runs around the back of his neck, pulls his body onto hers. If they’re going to get caught, then so be it, but she won’t stop herself in this moment, because they can’t run anymore, because she has to kiss him, has to-

“Found you,” she hears, and Jyn groans, because Cassian has his hand dipping into the back of her pants, and he’s just about to start pulling her shirt from it so that he can run his fingers across her bare back, and now - of course. Of karking course.

“Go away!” she yells, but that doesn’t help anything, because they’ve been caught, and dammit, they used to be _faster_.

“You had a thirty second headstart, Commanders. I thought you said you could outrun any Flyboys.”

Cassian is mouthing at her throat, and Jyn grabs the blaster from where it’s beside them, and throws it over the cliff, hoping to hit at least one of the pilots in the head. There’s no energy pack attached, so it’s not like it would actually hurt anyone.

There’s a groan, and Jyn laughs, because yeah, she hit one of the pilots in the head.

“We’re old, Dameron, and I could still kick your ass at hand-to-hand,” she calls out, and Cassian laughs against his wife’s throat.

“Walk away, Captain. The only reason we were caught is my knees have gone bad. Leave us in peace. It’s not like the General is going to come out here and drag us back, so let a couple old soldiers enjoy a few moments of peace.”

There’s laughter down below, and Cassian finally sits up, letting out a groan as his back creaks a little. They really were getting too old for this.

“Maybe I don’t hate desk duty all that much,” he says, rubbing his hand over his back, and he’s still so beautiful, even at 60.

Sixty karking years old... they’ve had over three decades together, and it never gets old, even if their bodies have.

“You get a thirty second head start, and if I see any of you when we get down there, you’re scrubbing toilets,” Jyn calls out, and there’s a scamper, because they know she’ll do it.

“Karking pilots,” she mutters, and Cassian laughs.

“We’re getting old,” he murmurs, and she rolls her eyes, then rolls the pair of them, twisting their bodies so that she’s straddling his lap, and he just grins at her.

“Old? I’ll show you old...”


End file.
